Can't We Just Be Together?
by MercuryBatman
Summary: Three African young females come to Ouran High School, after becoming attached to the Host Club it seems as if their friendship, or romance, is an unbreakable bond. Until a terrible event occurs, how far will the club go to make sure they stay together?


A/N: _**Zannen desu (I'm sorry) **if I misuse some of the African things in here, its because I'm not from Kenya, I don't know Kenyan names, I just looked it up on the internet. Enjoy, please anyway. Review!! Ask me about an uncertainty/and/or confusion!!! =)!_

Summary: Three African young females come to Ouran High School, after becoming attached to the Host Club it seems as if their friendship, or romance, is an unbreakable bond. Until the young ladies have to return home, how far, or how little will the new family go to protect its own, and make sure that they remain close "forever"?_  
_

Ouran High School-Host Club

Chapter One: Introducing: Abuya, Tamira, and Ilori!

Kenya, Africa

"Abuya, do you understand?" Amaechi-san (Abuya Amaechi's mother) said curtly, her voice had no trace of happiness within it. Abuya looked as if she had been struck, her face was red and distraught. She was sitting on the floor with her mother, drinking tea at the low Japanese-style table. Abuya's hands were on her lap, they tightened as she gritted her teeth. _"Is she really disowning us?" _Abuya thought. Abuya was overall a shining student in school, strictly only had no less than A's school, she was more than beautiful with natural hazel eyes passed down from her great-great-great-great grandmother who was from the Roman Empire. It was a village sight when she randomly showed up with green eyes and smooth, milky chocolate skin. Her hair was very easy to manage and went down to the end of her shoulder blades in her back. She was warm and had a delicate tone of voice, authoritative and a great leader.

Amaechi-san had dark oily hair and high cheek bones, her hair was never down--always up and stylish. She was a woman in her mid 30's and a body that denied pregnancy ever touching her. She was pretty no doubt, but cruel at heart.

"No mother I do not understand!" She yelled, tears coming to her tightly shut eyes. Amaechi-san was taken back at the statement. Lightening struck in the distance, as the rain began to pour dreadfully adding to the dramatic situation.

"No matter, you will still do as I say. Pack your bags immediately." Amaechi-san said coldly, Abuya stood up, her long hair bouncing because she did so abruptly.

"I refuse! D*mn it! We are your children, how could you disown us like that? Not only do such a despicable thing, but send us to Japan to no one?!" Abuya shouted, anger invading her face and mind causing her to momentarily forget who she was speaking to. Her mother was taken back, but she calmed herself.

"Pack immediately." Amaechi-san repeated, allowing her daughter to storm out.

"I _know_ you heard me." Amaechi-san said to the two eavesdroppers who shook in fear hiding in the closet. They dared not to open their mouths, hurrying to obey the fierce creature that was suddenly their mother. The youngest, Ilori stopped half way out turning to get one last look at her mother. She was far too in shock to speak, far to little to understand.

Tamira, the other middle sister, was pulled suddenly to the side. Tamira had wonderful grades, she was the smartest in her class, how could she not from the type of aristocratic family she comes from? She was more than gorgeous with mid length hair that swept smoothly whenever she spoke. She didn't have a sultry voice like her sister's, hers was sweet and calm. Her banks cut off inches before her eyes, and she wore clean black inky glasses. Her hair was very light brown, as if she stood in the sun all day. Even in cold weather she was warm at touch, but she was a feisty person who isn't easily pushed around.

"Kayu?" She said in a whisper, the dark figure nodded, they were inside a smelly supplies closet.

"What are you--" she said before her glasses fell off and she was attacked with a kiss.

"Be safe, your mother left you three million in inheritance from her, spend it wisely and never forget me...please..." The young boy begged, hugging her tightly. She didn't even open her mouth, nor rejected such an inappropriate gesture. He was a servant after all, a car driver no better, how could his lips even dare to touch hers. But, Tamira wasn't a mean person in the least, she kind of liked the danger it brought.

"Tamira! Where are you?" Abuya called tiredly, interrupting the serious moment, Kayu pushed her out of the closet, accidentally knocking her into her older sister.

"What's the matter with you, why were you in that closet?" Abuya demanded, her face still on edge, though no tears were in her eyes.

"I-I..." Tamira began, Abuya pulled her along.

_"I've never, ever, seen her with her hair like this before."_ Tamira thought as she reluctantly followed her sister in slower steps causing pauses and trips. The once beautiful Abuya looked monstrous, her once smooth hair was bundled up in a messy red bow that barley clung to her hair. Abuya's clothing was a designer dress, but looked as if she rolled in the mud in a cat fight, and the other person succeeded in tearing her clothing. Tamira didn't say a word about it; Abuya was the leader and momentarily disoriented anyway so it would do no good in belligerently commenting, domino effecting into a fight. They entered their room swiftly.

"No, no! That's not what you pack!" Abuya yelled, pushing the 7 year old to the side forcefully and yanking out toys and stuffed animals. Ilori was by far the cutest child to ever come out of the world 7 years ago. Magazines plagued her and photogenic poses were seen in every movement she made. She had long hair that bobbed down her back, bouncing whenever she did. Her hair was hard to manage, but if done well would look amazing. She had fantastic soft skin, the color of smooth light, but not too light milk and coffee mixed together. Her eyes were adorably brown and big, her nose was cute and small. She was the perfect child, but the worst when it came to crying. She could break a coarse old man's heart with her tears and words. But, sometimes it ceased to work.

"Stop it! Stop, that's Mr. Yoyo!" Ilori yelled, clinging to the stuffed animal that was caught inside the zipper of the luggage bag, Abuya continued to rip it by pulling it out carelessly. Abuya stopped angrily, turning to her little sister who was against the wall in fear by now.

"Then you do it yourself!" Abuya shouted, tossing the luggage bag behind her, it skidded a bit out of the door then stopped, resting against the wall.

Tamira looked at her sister in shock, but kept silent, she shook her head instead; she went to the luggage bag.

"I'll pack for you, first we pack all your clothing then we work on toys and stuffed animals okay?" Tamira smiled, Ilori smiled back, "Okay." she said, they both held broken smiles, but it wasn't important at the time to remain "positive", it was important to leave.

By the time they had gotten to the airport, it was crowded and smelly, people all around were selling food and items. People pushed their way forcefully, gripping their things with an iron fist. The loud aroma made it dizzy for Ilori to walk straight and focused, so Tamira kept a good eye on her, smiling. _She is such a silly young girl. _Tamira thought jokingly.

"Tamira, Ilori, this is the plane to Japan." Abuya said, cutting into Tamira's thoughts, calmer now, they boarded the private plane in silence.

Abuya sat down first near the middle, the seats were bright red, with golden arm rests and a high technology feel to it. There was a huge TV by the couch, touch screen laptops per chair, and a television installed. The flight staff stood in a row, singing and smiling until the plane began to ascend.

(Recap in Layman's terms: Abuya-the oldest, Tamira-the second oldest, and Ilori the youngest. Their mother disowned them, and they were sent off to Japan upon the disowning. Their mother is cold and mean. Abuya is very upset and cools down. Tamira is on edge for danger just a bit and Ilori's going through the motions.)

*----*----*

"Let's play freeze tag!" Ilori said, jumping on the miniature bed that was conveniently near the front, next to the mini fridge.

"Hey, look Abuya--HSA." Tamira said pointing to the reflection of the plane, in gold cursive was the initials HSA.

"Haik Se Amaechi. This is one of dad's no wonder it looks more like a jet than a plane." Abuya said, smiling for the first time all day. The Amaechi family owned over 57 jets and air planes, fancy ones internationally, the Amaechi's also were Navally inept with Cruises, major fleets and such.

"What are we going to do in Japan first?" Ilori said excitedly popping in front of Abuya's face upside down.

"Ah!" Abuya shouted in surprise, "I--Um...hmm...we could go to the mall. Then, check out our new school. With no parental supervision nor guidance for that matter, the world is our oyster--" Abuya said looking at the positive sides of no longer having parents.

"Uh, excuse me misses." A meek voice said, the man was tall and built, sending chills down their bodies as they scrambled to a corner. Abuya was pushed in front of the other sisters, she grabbed a tray of special shrimp for protection. (As if that could do much, well I suppose used correctly could do damage.)

"Hey you, I could have the pilot here in seven seconds you don't back up!" Abuya threatened waving the tray about. The man's dark lavish eyes followed her movements, he shook his head, snapping out of thought.

"I'm warning you, you better not try anything--I know karate!" Abuya said, getting into the crouching tiger stance. Tamira sighed, _"Thanks a lot "leader", now I'm sure he's going to want to kill us all the more harsher"_ Tamira said rolling her eyes at her sister. Ilori began to shake in fear as the man inched closer, he looked strong though his voice deceived him.

_"He kind of sounds like a mouse...squeak, squeak. Haha..." _Ilori said in her mind giggling.

"No, I'm the flight attendant see?" He said with friendliness, he pointed to the golden crest on his white uniform, HSA.

"Oh...proceed then." Abuya said, barely letting her guard down, Ilori skipped from behind her to greet the new stranger, shaking his hand. Tamira held out her hand to stop her, but sighed going up there as well.

"Hi friend! I'm Ilori Amaechi and you are?" Ilori said, quite the conversationalist, more like quite the child. He shook her hand smiling, "Daine Jo." The man said, his voice deep and manly. Abuya's whole body waved like an anime character, her eyes grew into hearts.

"I'm Abuya Amaechi so pleased to meet your acquaintance!" Abuya's sultry voice said excitedly, shaking his hand as if he were a super star.

"Anyway," Tamira said, butting her sister out literally, smiling to the Daine and shaking his hand; star-struck as well. Abuya glared, fixing her hair and running to change out of her outfit. She came back, charging with lighting following her footsteps, shoving the flirty Tamira out of the way, "Ahem, you were saying?" Abuya said, running a hand through her hair that she let down.

"Your father called, making sure I told you that you are still under his care. Your new school is to be Ouran High School, and you will be staying with one of his biggest clients--the Hitachiins. That will be all." He said bowing, disappearing behind the curtains.

The girls looked shocked, half disappointed because they wouldn't have free reign and rule over themselves, but more shocked because their dad didn't disown them.

Abuya sat down indifferently though, her brilliance shone in her eyes.

"You have an idea, don't you." Tamira said, laying down with her head resting on her hands, she freely moved her legs up and down.

Abuya smirked, "You know it, trust me, we'll be back in Kenya to our friends, family and neighbors in no time." she said.

Ilori stood up, "Will we really?" she said softly, her young voice made it sound more like "Will we weelly?".

Abuya nodded, Tamira frowned, "Why would mother disown us?" the question had finally come.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Abuya said with determination dripping in her voice. Her infamous golden ribbon was on her lap, she tied up her hair neatly. The golden ribbon symbolized her hard at work, her mind reeling with quick ideas, that more often than not succeed.

Tamira shut her eyes gently, "Good bye Kenya, welcome Japan..." she said sleepily, her voice was quiet enough for Abuya to barley hear. But Ilori was right next to her, "Good bye Kenya, hello Japan!" Ilori shouted happily, she did her happy dance which was really clapping and jumping up and down, then doing the "running man" in circles before she got dizzy and fell down.

Abuya smiled, _"This has been the craziest day ever, we'll be back to normal soon, don't you worry guys." _ looking to her sleeping sister and her dancing sister.

(Recap if needed: Okay, sorry but I'm a little worried I'm not making sense. So, they board the plane and find out that their dad did not disown them, only their mother did. Abuya is a very brilliant leader, and second in command Tamira is flirty, yet assertive, Ilori's just a kid and loves a lot of things.)

3 Hours Later:

Upon entering Ouran High School, Abuya Amaechi sighed, "Just like the last." she said in her native language Kiswahili, her younger sister Tamira nodded her head. It was warm weather outside, the grass was fresh and green; the sky was more blue than they have ever seen in Japan so far, and it was as quiet as they had ever seen in Japan so far. That was because it was Sunday, and school was out. Ilori playing in the sprinklers, chasing after the running machine, begging to be sprayed with water. The building was impressively giant though, made out of complete refurnished marble of a light lavender mixed lilac type of color, with just a hint of peach. The aroma was amazingly great, it had nature's perfume and expensive perfume dancing a light tango together, making the mood feel like a vacation.

_"I could get use to this..."_ Abuya said in her mind, less bent on leaving than she was hours ago. She didn't plan to stir up trouble anymore, that was just an "in the mood"-type thing that happens often with her. She felt more relaxed as they started up the stairs to the second floor.

"I want to go to a regular school, one not so fancy and self conscious." Tamira complained, she placed her hands behind her head and looked at the white fluffy clouds. Abuya softly looked to her, realizing how unhappy she looked at the moment, Tamira was frowning her unsatisfied frown. The type that made Abuya ponder how worthy this place was, compared to a normal high school experience.

_"Isn't that always the case with you ,Tamira..."_ Abuya thought, walking the same pace as her sisters now.

"Not just that, I want to live a normal life, like people on television. They see their parents in the morning around the breakfast table, their parents drop them off at school, and when they return their parents are there waiting for them. _That's_ what I want. Not a maid that is more of a mother than your own mother. Not a servant that goes shopping with you, for you instead of your mother. Not a driver that sends you to school, picks you up, and checks on your grades and sports. And, a mother who is the same two days in a row, who won't betray you to alcohol any chance she gets. A kind mother who would never disown you, no matter how little she knew of you..." Tamira sighed, letting her hand drop.

"**Demo (but)**, that can't be our lives, this is what God has chosen for us, no? Sure, I get pretty sad when they can't go to parent-teacher-conference, or open house, but we have what many don't. That's each other and money." Little Ilori said softly, the seven year old smiled at them, it was if sparkles surrounded her and a pink background encompassed her.

_"She's such an anime character."_ Her older sisters thought, slinking their shoulders down. They quickly recovered, and stood up straight smiling back to her.

"Where's the library?" The more than scholarly Abuya asked, looking for signs to point these kinds of things out. Tamira stopped, turning to her sister who just stood there with a impatient expression on her face.

"Your the one who didn't want an escort." Tamira glared, her face serious and bitter. Abuya smiled sheepishly, waved her hands in defense, "How was I suppose to know?".

"Anyway..." Abuya said less excitedly, "I just wanted to look around, was there harm in that?" she smiled to her younger sister.

Tamira blushed, "I suppose not, but next time we do it my way alright?" she said digging her foot into the ground.

"Maybe." Abuya winked, moving forward again.

"Hey! Maybe that's it!" Ilori shouted, there was a massive door at the end of the hallway, slightly open.

"Are we allowed in there?" Abuya said trying to make out the sign from afar. Ilori skipped ahead, doing karate moves in the air, just to get excitement out.

"Hey! Hey, Ilori stop it will you? If that is a library they won't take unruly behavior." Tamira scolded, Ilori smiled back, the anime background of pink and sparkles came back.

"Of course..." Tamira sighed, placing her hands back behind her head.

"Say, when do you think we're getting our uniforms?" Abuya asked, looking down to her pink skirt, white long sleeved smart looking sweater, she wore furry boots. Abuya blushed, "If this school is all its cracked up to be, I might be in trouble of how I decided to dress today." she said sheepishly scratching the back of her hair.

"Nope, you look fine, its Ilori that might be in for it." Tamira said, pointing to the skipping and twirling ballerina overflowing with lithe. Ilori wore a small white skirt that pleasantly came 4 inches before her knees, a plain peach colored shirt and a white head band, a lily in her hair, adding to her incredible cuteness; with her chocolate skin tone it looked quite nice on her.

Ilori turned around at the sound of her name, "They don't spank at this school do they?" she asked cutely, with small tears forming as she held her tush, entering the room. A wave of rose pedals and a blinding bright light opened up, she went in still.

"Welcome," A chorus of voices said, not singing, but just in tune with each other. Abuya and Tamira looked to each other, and raced after her.

"Immensely cute child, we do not spank here, unless you want to be." A blonde haired boy said, an white background captured only the two people as he touched her chin, lightly lifting it up.

"You pervert!" Abuya cried, the anime background broke into pieces as she lifted Ilori away from him. The boy turned to stone, "I-I-I--" he stammered before sulking in the corner.

"Forgive him, please, for I don't think I could live if you thought distastefully of my friend." A red/orange haired boy said, touching her cheek, the other boy who looked identical to him pulled him away, taking both of his cheeks.

"Kaoru, I don't think _I _could live if you thought distastefully of me. I-I--" The twin said, Kaoru blushed, looking away.

"Hikaru, I could never, I promise you I just couldn't!" He said dramatically placing the back of his hand to his forehead.

Abuya blushed, speechless at such a incredibly deep sight. She clapped bravoing them on a job well done.

Tamira came in last, catching the eyes of brown haired boy for a second, Tamira then looked away, then looked back. She kept quiet though, the brown haired boy (Haruhi) mistook that for a double-take because she thought he was cute.

"What is this place?" Tamira said softly her eyes wandering around.

"Do you want to play?" A small boy with gorgeous soft golden locks said standing on his tip toes to look at Ilori up close. She smiled a fox grin and said "Yay!". Reluctantly, more like distracted, Abuya set her down to go play.

"What's your name?" The young boy said, pulling her to a table where other females began to swoon their eyes turning into pink hearts as he invited her to eat some cake.

"I-Ilori..." Ilori said nervously as the girls began to surround them. She bit her thumb softly, keeping her eyes on his chest.

"_**Kawaii!!! (cute)**" __T_he girls exclaimed, jumping and shouting.

"Hi Ilori-chan, I'm Honey!" The boy said holding out his hand, Ilori shook it quickly, her eyes returning to where they were before.

"H-honey? That's so cute!" Ilori blurted, her face turning red the next moment as she covered her mouth. Honey leaned in very close to her, face to face with their nose touching, he had his hands behind his back and he was teetering on his heel and tips of his feet.

"You're cute." He giggled, before tackling her in a hug. Ilori smiled at him, causing him to blush. They began to talk as if they had been friends for a long time. They held hands as they went outside in the fresh air.

Hours passed, and the two new friends went back upstairs.

"My toof is weely looseh."Ilori said wiggling her tooth back and forth, "Ohhh..." Honey said intrigued he put his finger on her tooth and wiggled it a bit.

"I had a cavity right there, it hurt so bad!" Honey exclaimed nursing his tooth, though it was fine.

"Really? I never had one, but I saw them in picture books at the dentist. Youch!" She cried, they began to giggle and kept talking.

"Can I feel your tooth?" She asked quietly, peering into his wide open mouth. "Sure, go ahead!" He said sticking her finger in his mouth. Ilori fearfully touched his tooth, staring at Honey the whole time.

"He won't bite you." A deep voice said from behind, Ilori hesitantly looked behind her, before dashing to the corner behind the taller blonde boy.

The tall blond boy snapped out of his previous depression, allowing the young girl to dig her body into his lap.

"What's wrong? Oh...Mori-_kun (boy)_?" The blonde boy said touching her shoulder.

Abuya glared at him, causing him to release his hand and turn back into sulking.

"Listen, he really meant no harm to her. Here at the Host Club--" The brown haired boy began, Tamira and Abuya looked at each other. Then around the room, realizing that it wasn't a library.

"We entertain girls who have too much times on their hands, because _we_ have too much time on our hands." The brown haired boy smiled, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, more than pleased to meet you." The boy said shaking both of their hands. Tamira froze, "Aren't you a--" she started, the sulking blonde boy perked up, he dashed to her, picking her up and ran into the piano room.

"Look, you can never tell anyone about that okay? You can get a free event if you keep your mouth ziippp." He said, motioning zipping your lip. Tamira looked confused at him, "Your just overall an odd boy aren't you? I have no interest in this club, I happened to think it was a library and came in. I do not know why I should keep quiet about finding you guys you look pretty popular." Tamira said, missing what the boy meant.

"No, about Haruhi! That's she's a girl." The boy said, placing his hands on her shoulders. Tamira looked absolutely shocked, she looked through the crack of the piano room door into the main room. Looking Haruhi up and down she covered her mouth instantly, "Really?" she said all gossipy.

"Yes, now shh!--Wait, you didn't know that right away?" The blonde said, descending into realizing his mistake.

"I was going to ask isn't he--I mean she an honor student, her name and picture was on the wall for it." Tamira said, putting her hand on his rib cage. She nodded her head, before leaving. The blonde sulked once more, before she finished leaving she turned around.

"Good looking out though! Oh! Thanks for the free event." She smiled, making a gun with her hand shooting up and winking.

The blonde boy stopped his sulking and fell on his knees blushing, once she left he softly grunted, smiling.

_"Host Club, huh? Well, hi Host Club, let's see if you can handle the Amaechi Sisters..." _Tamira said in her mind, before being face to face with one of the twins, the golden eyed boy bowed, kissing her hand.

"Hello, fair damsel, my name is Hikaru Hitachiin." The boy said, he was wearing a suit of armor.

"Uh! Hitachiin...Well I'm Tamira Amaechi." She smiled back, the boy froze.

"You, her _**and **_her are staying at our residence?!" Hikaru said as if she were the grim reaper. His face was pale, and then it turned salty as he turned away and walked off. The other twin ran to her, grasping her hands and begging for her to forgive him.

"It's okay, I suppose." Tamira said, too shocked and confused to know what to think. The twin kissed her other hand, and ran off to go comfort his brother.

"Excuse those two, they have a very limited world and a trio of females entering it, might be too much to compute. Expect a hard time being given to you by them, they take to strangers kindly." A boy in glasses said, he reminded her of her father, always calculating with his glasses. Less importantly, that she had forgotten her glasses, she pouted. The boy's eye brow raised in minor interest.

"No! Oh no not that! Its just that I forgot my glasses back in Kenya, they were a replica of my father's you see...sort of a token of him..." She explained, as sweat covered her. He smiled sweetly, "That's nice." he said returning to his work.

"Oh..." Tamira said touching his arm lightly. He looked to her dramatically and they held each other's gaze for awhile before speaking.

"Well?" and "Hello," were said at the same time, the boy said well.

"Oh, sorry, go on." The boy said blushing no longer looking at her.

"Hi, I'm Tamira Amaechi from Kenya, and you are?" She said softly her voice was flowery and sweet.

"I-I um, oh, Kyoya Otori from Japan, pleasure is all mine." He replied, shaking her hand.

"Oh, Tamaki-kun!" Abuya blushed, spinning around in circles, Tamira turned her attention to them, rolling her eyes at his smooth talk.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I have work that has to be done before 3, if you don't mind." Kyoya said kindly.

"N-not at all, sorry to keep you." She said gently, he blushed, "You didn't keep me at all, I enjoyed it." he smiled.

"I'm glad to here that." She returned.

"Bye." He said lingering in his words, "Bye bye." she replied.

"H-honey-kunnnn..." The more relaxed and comfortable Ilori said, holding her cake filled stomach, walking like a drunk person and twirling her leg before exhaustedly collapsing on a beanie chair. Chills ran down Mitsukuni's body "I-Ilori _gomenasai (sorry)_." He said softly, before going over to help her.

The sound of crashing interrupted the sweet vibe, "Hikaru!" Kaoru said, opening the door to run after his heated brother.

Tamaki was the first one to run after them, followed by the rest. Ilori trailed behind, looking at the glass vase, and went back to pick it up. Hikaru ran back in trying to lose the crowd that followed him, accidentally pushing her onto the glass.

"_**ILORI!**" Screamed her sisters and Mitsukuni. They ran to her, Hikaru jumped back in horror._

_"I-I didn't even see her, I'm sorry." Hikaru said shamefully, he tried to touch her, but Abuya smacked him. _

_"How dare you be so reckless!" She yelled standing up, "My eyes...my eyes they hurt..." Ilori said repeatedly every time she said it it went up higher in pitch before she began screaming and jumping in pain. _

_Kyoya called the ambulance, worry masking his face for the future of his club. Hikaru kept saying he was sorry but it was if he was saying it to a deaf crowd, every one looked at him the same as shocked Tamira. He ran way, Kaoru tried running after him, but lost him by the time Ilori's scream became excruciatingly loud. _

Kaoru returned, Honey was holding Ilori's hand as the ambulance helped her in the stretcher.

Hospital

"She'll be fine, she had a small shard by her eye the dust of glass covered some areas in her eyes as well, but she'll be fine." The doctor smiled, Ilori had a bandage wrap over her eyes. Mitsukuni (Honey) hadn't let go for over an hour.

"I should have watched her," Tamira said angrily, Abuya more calmer corrected her, "No, I'm the oldest." she said seriously. Tamira put her head on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I'll pay for everything." Hikaru said fully distraught, his heart was pounding.

"No, we don't need that, just give us another free event." Tamira said jokingly, Hikaru looked up, she messed his hair.

"Look, no matter what you did, it happened alright? There's nothing we can do to go back and change it. I forgive you and I'm sure my sisters do too. Plus," Tamira said boldly, smiling, "I think Ilori's soaking up all the attention." she whispered, winking. Hikaru froze, they all began to laugh heartily.

8 : 45 pm:

"I have to go home, guys." Haruhi announced, gathering her things. Tamaki was playing another round of an new Japanese game on the medical room television. He stopped, "I insist on walking you home!" he jumped up, grabbed his coat. Haruhi moved his face away, "No." she said.

"But, as a female I insist that you be escorted by me." Tamaki said, Abuya froze with her eyes wide.

"He's a she?" Abuya said softly, Tamira nodded, Abuya glared at her.

"You knew this whole time didn't you?"

"It was his big mouth. I sort of pieced it together, but he finished the puzzle bluntly." Tamira said pointing to the dramatic king who was freaking out.

Ilori took off the bandage to see, but Honey placed his warm hand over hers, smiling.

"Just wait until they heal." He said like a big brother, Ilori pouted, but Honey kissed her cheek. She blushed smiling.

"_Hai -right-,_Honey _Onii-san -big brother-_!" Ilori smiled, Honey blushed, he took Usa-chan from under his left hand and put it on her lap.

"Mori-kun." Abuya said to Mori who was sitting down on the bench next to the window.

"Huh." He grunted, Abuya leaned against the warm window, cooling down from the day's overall drama.

"What's it like everyday with these people?" She asked, sitting down next to him. Mori didn't respond for a while, he didn't look to be in thought so Abuya stood up.

"Forget I asked." She said coldly, "Well, its like a circus almost. You have Tamaki-san as the ring leader. He was the one who started this whole club. Then you have the main attraction the twin lions who stir up trouble and responses from the audience. They do as their ring master says without complaints, after all they wouldn't want to be alone again. Then you have Honey-san the cute curiosity that draws in the major crowds, he's so cute that they come back for more. Then you have me, his partner who helps him along--" Mori started.

"I don't think of you like that, neither does he. You are far more than "the person who helps him along" you are what holds him down, keeps him steady and brings his personality out because he trusts and loves you. Your like brothers, thought Kyoya told me you were cousins." Abuya smiled. Mori-kun blushed, he hadn't thought of it that way, and a kind new friend so easily busted open the door to his enlightenment.

"Kyoya is what is the foundation to our tent, he's the entire orchestra in the background and plans out every single detail. Haruhi's the new attraction that's catching on, like the person who eats the fire, the people just love it." Mori finished, Abuya smiled.

"I was kind of hoping you'd say it was--" Abuya began, "Like a family." they said at the same time. They caught each other's glance and looked away in blush.

"Kyoya's the mother no doubt, the glue. Tamaki is the bold father, the twins are like mischievous sons, Haruhi is the daughter and Honey and I are the rest of the children." Mori said explaining the roles.

"Really? That's kind of cool, I would have said the same thing just by looking at it. The family circus, huh..." Abuya said almost in thought.

"What an eccentric thing to say..." She said looking around. Tamaki and Haruhi were going at it, on who was in deed the one with the most guts. While Honey and Ilori were chatting, smiling and giggling, Kyoya was writing while Tamira and the twins were arguing about commoner coffee and how it is compared tea.

"I'm telling you, coffee is so much better!" Exclaimed the twins, bonking her on the head, "Yeah right, like soups better than rice!" she said sarcastically, pushing them away.

"I have to go home as well, just squeeze him whenever you get lonely." Honey said before they both said their farewells.

After Ilori was out of ear shot Mori said "Are you sure you won't miss Usa-chan?"; Honey stopped and bravely smiled before his face transcended into bawling. He tried to run back for it but Mori carried him out anyway.

Tamira quietly talked with Hikaru.

"So the giraffe was stuck its head right in the limo. Ilori fainted really quickly, Abuya ducked as low as possible, I was so young that I petted it." Tamira said smiling in remembrance.

"Really? My parents have been to Africa, but I didn't want to go...I would have meant missing time with my friends." Hikaru said, not once smiling at her, but his friends.

"Why do you have such a big wall up?" Tamira asked, in both literal context and emotion. Hikaru had made a wall of bed sheets between them, but they spoke anyway.

"Because I don't like you guys, you just barge into my life, forcing your way into my house and try to be all "friendly" with my friends. I don't know a thing about you, but I do know that your a pain, I've been watching all of you interact. All that you do is for your own benefit." Hikaru spat cruelly.

"You're only guessing, I could tell in your voice. I don't do anything drastic for my own benefit, unless I'm in love or something--other than that I would never try and steal your friends for my own sake. It's just what happens naturally when we meet people. Don't think wrong of us." Tamira said to him. Hikaru stood up and walked away anyway.

Kaoru, Tamaki and Abuya were having a serious conversation, why beef ramen could win any day (if food came to life) over ice cream.

"Well, if you look back at its forth comings come straight from cows. So they both would lose, in a tie." Kyoya said ruining the bond moment.

"Yeah, but shrimp ramen would _totally _triumph over tea!" Tamaki said. Kyoya froze, "Now you're just being dumb." Kyoya said before being face to face with Tamira.

"What are you always writing?" She asked softly, Hikaru was next to Ilori reading her a children's book.

"This isn't exactly a pen, let's just say that. Oh, do you wish to buy a Host Club magazine?" He asked smiling, "So its really a camera, because none of them seem to be attentive in the pictures." Tamira said as sharp as anything.

_"Well aren't you smart?" _Thought Kyoya, _"None of them have even realized it yet..." _.

"You have to do the voices right, a cow "moo"s right? You have to go MOO! Not moo...and Parry Lotter doesn't sound like that, he sounds British. Your doing it like he's Irish." Ilori said with a cute voice, Hikaru stopped and then smiled.

"Hai. 'MOO! Parry Lotter said scaring Jermione and Won. 'Blimey!' they exclaimed jumping back.' How was that?" Hikaru said, Ilori fished around for his face and hugged him.

"That was awesome." She grinned, Hikaru blushed.

_"They might not be so bad after all." _Hikaru said in his mind.

"Hey, Hikaru-senpai, do you think Mori-senpai is scary?" Ilori asked softly her head down at her hands.

"Huh? I guess at first. But, once you get to know him you'll see he's not scary at all." Hikaru said, getting up from the chair to switch with Tamaki.

"Can you promise me he's not scary and mean?" Ilori said throwing Hikaru off guard. Hikaru stopped and turned around, and pinky promised her that Mori wasn't a mean and scary person. Tamaki blinked in confusion.

Tamira suddenly jumped for Hikaru by the time he had turned around, her eyes were shut tightly and she gripped his neck with her arms. Her legs circled his hips.

"Spider! Spider!" She screamed, Ilori began to scream as well.

"Where! Where?!" She said, getting on all fours on the bed, almost falling off.

Tamaki turned blue and grey, basically stone.

"I do not like spiders." Was all he said, trying to remain strong.

Haruhi looked like she had an idea, she grabbed a cup and put it over the spider. She quickly flipped it over, and gently went to the window to let it out.

Embarrassed, Tamaki regained his color and posture. "**Ahem**, well I guess we can go now Haruhi." Tamaki said boldly.

"Are you kidding?" Haruhi said, her mouth twitching, she looked to him "I'd be doing all the protecting." she said.

"I am offended as your daddy there is no need for ridicule and exaggerated (exaggerated?) statements!" Tamaki declared.

"Exaggerated? Remember the last time we were outside in the dark by my home? Every person you saw, you said was a _yanki _(gangster); you nearly made my body knock out by carrying you to your house because _you _fainted." Said Haruhi, who was rubbing her body just from remembrance.

"What if I take you by...car?" Tamaki said pouting wincing for her response. "I'd like that." She smiled, he blushed following her out.

By the time it reached midnight it was only the Hitachiin brothers and the Amaechi sisters left. Abuya slept next to Ilori on one side while other side was Tamira, Kaoru and Hikaru slept on the chairs next to each other. Kaoru put his head on his brothers shoulders.

"Hika." He said softly, "Hn?" responded his brother half opening his golden milky eyes, his brown caramel pupils looked at his brother's hand that laid on his lap.

"What do you think of them?" He asked, "I don't know if I like them." Hikaru said honestly.

"Me too..." Kaoru said. Tamira had heard them, she just closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Next Day

By the time Tamira, Abuya, and Ilori woke up the were in the home of the Hitachiins. It was by far expensive and clearly high standard. Twin maids stood at the door, patiently waiting.

"Sorry, you had to share a bed, Ilori didn't stop fussing unless both of you were with her." They said simultaneously. Tamira sat up, and screamed.

"How did you dress me?" She said looking down at her night gown.

"We have our ways." The twins said sneakily looking at each other, a flash of yellow were in their eyes. Tamira was taken back, she put the back of her hand to her mouth.

"Alright." Abuya said getting up, Ilori opened her eyes to darkness. Abuya looked outside the window and sighed, "It's so beautiful and warm." she said watching as two birds did tricks with each other in the air, and chasing one another.

"Can I take this off yet?" She said knowing the answer, but in a way pleading to allow her to see.

"Not yet..." Abuya said sadly, the twin maids bowed going over to Ilori to do her hair. Ilori's hair was standing on end, looking almost like a cat's hair ball, minus the icky things in it.

Hikaru and Kaoru knocked on the door.

"Hold still!" The twin maids yelled, trying to untangle her African hair.

Hikaru opened the door and got a brush to his face.

"Gomenasai! We had to pull it out!" The maids apologized bowing repeatedly. Hikaru waved it off, looking to the girls.

Tamira stood up, dusting off her short night gown. Abuya was wearing a plain silk pajama shirt with shorts.

"I like this style." Abuya commented.

"School starts in fifteen minutes." The twins teased, before heading out, the girls froze turning to the maids. They had their hands up in defense, sweating.

"We had strict orders to enter seventeen minutes prior to school." They said at the same time.

Tamira began to freak out dashing for the school uniforms.

"Tamira." Abuya said, unaffected it seemed.

"Huh?" Tamira said confused, pulling the skirt up quickly.

"This means war." Abuya said slyly with a smirk, she undid her hair then exchanged her red bow for her golden hair ribbon.

Tamira smiled, suddenly having strong feelings of sibling love for her sister, "You know it." Tamira responded.

The car driver was purposefully going mega-slow down the traffic congested route; against the wishes of the girls and following the orders of the boys.

"Abuya--" Tamira started, Abuya waved her off.

"This means war." Abuya said angrily.

"I like them." Ilori smiled, "Hikaru is just being a meanie because he doesn't trust us, Kaoru is the nice one. He just goes with his brother in what ever he does." Ilori concluded philosophically. In her sister's mind theater she was dressed as Albert Einstein, they shook their heads out of it.

"Still, war is at hand." Abuya said, "How about a peace treaty first?" Ilori smiled.

"Well, okay...they did make us lunches after all." Abuya said opening the exotic bag. Lady bugs filled the air and ground within minutes, the girls were screaming, jumping out of the limo and running to school.

"Aww...why can't the High, Middle, and Elementary School be one building?" Ilori pouted, Tamira smiled and walked her to her class.

"War. War. War." Chanted Abuya, "Right, war." Tamira smiled.

By the time they got to class they were ten minutes late. Abuya was a third year, while Tamira was a first year.

The snickers of the twins meant that Tamira was in the right class, luckily she got off all the lady bugs.

"Did you have trouble finding the school Amaechi-san?" The teacher asked, "Gomenasai, Sensei, yes I did have trouble getting to class." Tamira said glaring at the twins that were high-five-ing each other. Tamira diligently paid attention to the teacher, even as the twins spit spitballs at her and made sounds behind her.

"Don't you have something, anything to say to us?" The twins said, she ignored them. Then they stopped, she turned around.

"I'm telling your mother!" She said at the end of the period. The boys busted into laughter, "Ohhh! we're sooo scared!" they joked. She stopped, "Are you sure you hurt my sister on accident? Or do you have a personal vendetta to every single person who invades your world?" Tamira said sharply. They both froze, Hikaru looked away "I would never do something like that on purpose, more or less to a child." he said honestly.

"Right now you have my sister Abuya out on you and," Tamira said laughing "I dare you to pull something like this on her." Tamira said more seriously.

"We can do anything we want, you really must have no idea who we are, we are the Hitachiin brothers!" The mischievous boys said, earning their reputations as "Tasmanians". They grinned like a Cheshire cats, their eyes narrowing down on her in mischief.

Hikaru scoffed after she left.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru said getting up from his seat. "Huh?" Hikaru said hesitantly looking at his twin brother.

"She's the first to stand up to us as a duo." Kaoru commented.

"Yeah..." Hikaru breathed realizing how true that was.

"I know I don't like her, she has no personality just nice breasts and a big deal to our family as a client." Kaoru sneered, though it was almost forced.

"Yeah, like a Barbie doll, all looks on the outside but hollow in the inside. I don't trust her, I don't know her and I don't want to." Hikaru said angrily.

"Yeah..." Kaoru finished.

Class 3:

"Abuya-chan, is Ilori-chan alright?" Honey asked worriedly at the end of the period. Abuya smiled warmly, "Yes, she's great. Why don't you come with us during lunch to go visit her. I think she has art at that time." Abuya said looking up to the sky and putting her index finger on her bottom lip. She bit the bottom lip, trying to remember.

"Really, I can? Oh thank you Abuya-chan! Thank you, thank you!" He said hugging her, anime flowers covered him.

"Oh! And you can pick up Usa-chan from her." Abuya winked, Honey-kun stopped smiling and began to bawl.

"Eh!" Abuya said shocked, she accidentally backed into Mori.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked quietly.

"No, he misses Usa-chan." Mori said, before tickling Honey into laughter.

"Oi, Abuya-chan." Tamaki said waving to her, Abuya turned around quickly, before being slammed by Tamaki.

"I have someone who wanted to meet you!" Tamaki said, grabbing her hand and leading her to a group of people. His grip was too tight for her to pull away from. She tried nibbling down on it, but it was of no use, he had that determined face. _So determined._

She stopped, pulling him back, "But there all boys though!" she said, trying to pry his hand off of her. He insisted though, the males began to blush.

"Konichiwa Abuya-chan!" The boys chimed, Abuya sheepishly smiled with her hand behind her head. There was about 7 of them, all wearing class 3 uniforms and smiling.

Abuya's face was red as she said "hi", she held onto Tamaki with a death grip.

"Kawaii!" Tamaki said, twirling her around in a hug, by the time he finished Abuya was dizzy.

"We got this Abuya!" The boys said before kicking Tamaki out of the main field.

"You really are super-cute Abuya-chan." The leader, by looks anyway, said inching closer to her. He cupped her face and tried to kiss her. The other boys surrounded her, holding onto her and fighting just to touch her.

"Mori-kun!" She yelled, closing her mouth quickly. _"Why had I called him? He is big..." _ She thought in her head. It sounded like a storm was brewing behind her. The ground shook, and within the minute she was up in the air. It felt like slow motion, Honey-kun jumped in the air and karate kicked every single one of them. Mori brought her down a little, to bridal style.

"Uh, _domo_ (thank you)." She said softly, holding onto him tighter.

"No problem." He said as if a robot. It didn't matter, because she could feel warmth and relief underneath the mono-tone. She would just have to dig it out, she blushed at the thought of getting to know Mori-kun. Honey-kun finished, and turned around smiling. He dusted himself off, and wiped his hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked cutely, transforming from the karate machine to cute little kid again. She looked around with wide eyes, "You? How? Wow, that's so cool Honey-kun!!" she squealed.

Tamaki came running, "Are you alright?" he asked loudly, panting with his hands on his knees.

"I'm not talking to you." She joked pouting, he smiled at her.

"Next time, I won't take my eyes off of you." He said, as if it were a strict promise. He lightly tapped her nose. She blinked, then smiled, Mori let her down. She bowed to the people who saved her.

"Its alright Tamaki-kun, you don't have to pout over this. You didn't know." She tried, but he still looked worried.

"I know!" He said suddenly, smiling at her, causing a pink anime background and sparkles making her to blush.

The bell rang and chills went down their backs. They dashed to class.

Class 1:

"Haruhi!" Tamira called, waving to her. Girls and boys were surrounding her, Haruhi sheepishly waved back. Haruhi sat down next to her, "I'm hungry when's lunch?" Tamira smiled, causing Haruhi to blush. She had also forgotten to eat. They began to chat, hitting it off instantly.

"And, so that's when I was like "whoa! He just kissed me!"; but then Abuya came and I never saw him again." Tamira said referring to the day before. Tamira had told her their whole story, of how their mother disowned them and such.

"I don't know what it is like having a mother since mine died so young. But, from all the stories I've heard from her she'd adopt you in a second. My father would too, we were kind of talking about it yesterday..." Haruhi said blushing in embarrassment.

"_Saitaku (adoption)_? Me being your sister? Hmm...I wouldn't mind that." Tamira smiled.

"Neither would I, in fact I would love having all of you related to me. On vacations we'd go shopping, talk about things, read magazines together, go to the movies and hang out in the sun all day. It would be so much more different than here with these boys. I don't have any siblings forgive me!" Haruhi apologized getting carried away, she was sweating and waving her hands defensively.

"No, your fine." Tamira assured smiling.

The twins walked in "Oi, gomenasai for being tardy." they said waving the teacher off, causing Tamira to frown. "Why are they here?" She asked bitterly. Haruhi saw that dislike that was in her voice. She nervously smiled.

"What happened to your sister was a mere accident!" She defended. Tamira looked to her.

"That's not why." Tamira said coldly, shifting in her desk. The twins pushed her out of the desk, and decided they wanted to sit next to Haruhi.

"Hey!" Haruhi shouted standing up, getting the attention of the class. Haruhi helped Tamira up, Tamira angrily slapped both of them by the time she got up. Hikaru gritted his teeth.

"Why don't you just get lost, we were fine without you!" He yelled pushing her back down. Tamira got back up with tears in her eyes, "Fine!" she yelled running out. Kaoru held out his hand to stop her.

"Hikaru you really did it this time, your so annoying. You really screwed up, why can't you think of someone other than yourself?!" Kaoru yelled running after her.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi, but she didn't she simply sat down ignoring him. He sat down, looking out the door. Kaoru's words rang harshly in his ears.

_"Imaimashii (annoying)? Kaoru..." _Hikaru thought, as he continued to looking at the door that lead to the fields.

Tamira ran to the third year's wing, looking for her sister, she was going the right way but she had to do so blindly because tears clouded her vision.

"Tamira wait! Please!" Kaoru said running after her, two people grabbed her arms.

Kaoru and one of the boys who had approached her sister, looked angrily at her, his face was covered by his hair. He raised his hand to smack her. Tamira shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the hit, but it didn't come.

"What?" She said opening her eyes, Kaoru held the boy's wrist and punched his stomach.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you never to strike a woman?" He hissed, letting the boy fall the ground. The boy head butted Kaoru violently, forcing him to the ground. They wrestled, punching each other. Tamira began to scream, trying to get the older boy off of Kaoru. The students filed out of the classrooms, teachers came racing out.

Kaoru was pulled off of the older boy, still trying to beat him up, but the boy ran to the Kendo classroom and jumped back into the fight. He struck anyone in his path, even a few teachers. The police was there before he could touch Kaoru.

Kaoru stumbled a bit in step, Tamira caught him, allowing him to rest his body against hers. She winced, "Thank you, I'm so sorry, are you alight?" she said softly crying. Kaoru stopped, "I'm in a lot of trouble aren't I?" he laughed. She nodded her head, taking that as a "_Of course I'm alright, I forgive you."_

All three were called to the super-intendant's office.

"Sir--" Tamira began bowing, the SI had his back turned to her, he looked out of the window.

"Kaoru Hitachiin, what do you think your doing?" He said, as if he saw Kaoru trying to leave. Tamira's mouth twitched realizing what a mischievous boy he really was.

"I defended her and myself! Is that so d*mn wrong?!" Kaoru yelled, Tamira felt like telling him to shut up and never to yell at the person who suspends and expels none the less swear, but she kept quiet.

"Suou-sama, please let me be his speaker, he's a bit upset with today's events." Tamira tried. The SI turned around and smiled at her.

"I had no idea I had a woman in my midst, please sit down, do you wish to have tea?" He flirtatiously asked, handing her a rose.

"No, sir, thank you--" She began, she stopped because he looked ridiculously distraught. Like a major drama king...like Tamaki. Horrified she put the back of her hand to her mouth.

"Sir, are you by any chance Tamaki's father?" She asked, the man smiled, "Yup!" he laughed at her quick intuition.

"And, you are?" He asked on a more serious note. She sat down, "Tamira Amaechi." She smiled, he blushed.

"Then, then, your mother is the famous actress Ulo Amaechi! And your father is most definitely Heik Se Amaechi! HSA!" The SI said excitedly. She nodded, "Your free to go." he smiled.

"I know its not in my position to ask, but is Kaoru allowed to, he was only protecting himself and I." She said with proper grammar (unlike Kaoru who had said "her and myself" earlier). The SI looked like he was pondering, Kaoru winced at the bell.

"Fine, fine, don't be late." The Super-Intendant said smiling, Tamira could have just kissed him, but she refrained and shook his hand instead.

They turned around to leave, and ran out.

"What happened?!" Hikaru asked, in pure anxiety and worry.

"I got into a little fight..." Kaoru smiled, Hikaru began to cry, "With who? What for? This is all my fault..." Hikaru began.

"Don't say that! It had nothing to do with what you said, look I'm really sorry for yelling and saying what I did." Kaoru said wiping his brother's eyes and his own.

"A third year tried to hit me, but Kaoru took him down!" Smiled Tamira, hugging the man of the hour to the class 1 students.

"Thank you so much." Tamira said, trying to hug him, he went in to hug her too, but they ended up almost kissing. Causing both of them to blush and Hikaru to look away.

Class 3:

"Can we visit her now?" Honey sat jumping up and down, cute flowers overing the background.

_"He's such an anime character." _Abuya said in her head as she smiled saying "Yes."

Tamaki grabbed Mori, Abuya, Kyoya and Honey and huddled them up.

"Okay, this how we're going to do this..." He said cocking his his head confidently, he leaned it in smirking whispering the plan.

"Yay! Do I look cute?" Honey asked dressed as an elementary school student, the girls's eyes turned into hearts, "mega-kawaii!" they exclaimed hugging each other.

"Let's go!!" Tamaki said, running to the next building, Tamaki grabbed a look-alike kid, paid him 30 dollars to sit out art.

"Go, Honey!" They cheered.

"Mrs?" Honey asked cutely, _"Ryou is a lot more cuter than I remember." _the teacher said in her mind before saying "Yes Ryou?".

"Am I in the same class as Ilori-chan this period?" He asked, "No...for music you are..." she began. Honey turned to Tamaki who was whistling in the bushes nervously, Honey glared angrily.

"Can I please go to art?" Honey asked his cuteness overpowering her, "I-I guess..." she said.

"Domo!" He said, before skipping to the art classroom.

Ilori sat on the stool, blindly looking around as fancy classical music was being played. She was by herself since she was new and cute many people surrounded her until they had to go in groups to a certain arts and crafts section. She was blind for the moment, so her ears were incredible. Making the situation even more sad to bear to look at, everyone around her was crying.

She sat in front of a blank canvas, her ears landed on Honey's voice. "Ilori-chan!"

"Honey-senpai!" She said happily, jumping into his arms. He hugged her back and for 3 minutes straight they twisted each other in hugs.

"Can we paint the Host Club?" She asked, sitting back down, he pulled up a stool.

_"I remember this place."_ He thought, he turned to her smiling like a bunny, "Of course, what ever you want Princess." he smiled. Her cute mouth smiled--causing him to blush.

"I do not look like that!" Tamaki protested at Ilori's drawing of him, "That's not even my eye color." he pouted.

"You can't blame her, she's blind." Kyoya reminded him, causing Tamaki to bawl.

"Baby paint me anyway you like!" He yelled standing up, Ilori turned to him smiling. She blindly continued to draw, Honey stopped.

"Is something wrong Honey Onii-san?" She asked softly, Honey smiled.

"No, I just love seeing you paint, your so good at it." He said softly, touching her chocolate brown hands. He gently moved her dark brown hair out of her way, and smiled placing his head gently on her shoulder.

"Can I be your Onii-san forever?" He asked softly. She stopped.

"The only time that could be a problem is if we get married. If we marry it would be wrong to call you Onii-san, no?" She said smiling, Honey blushed "_Hira_?(Marry)?" he said quietly.

"In the future of course, other than that I don't see why we can't be." She smiled, he smiled back kissing her cheek.

"Hai, _Onee-chan_ (little sister)." Honey smiled.

By the end of the day the Host Club was packed; mainly because of the blind girl.

"Aren't you sort of exploiting her?" Haruhi asked Kyoya, Kyoya simply pushed up his glasses, "Nothing of the sort, close I suppose, since she's the center of attention; but at any time she can leave." Kyoya said smiling, counting the money flow today.

"Haruhi." Abuya called, waving and smiling.

"Seems you have been requested." He said gesturing to Abuya. Haruhi left Kyoya, and jogged to her requester.

"Why are you dressed as a boy?" Abuya whispered in her ear softly, smiling a gentle smile.

"Because I'm in dept, and I pay it back with my services. The club is for ladies to come enjoy themselves, and it wouldn't be right if I, as a member wasn't male as well." Haruhi whispered back.

Abuya smiled, "That's awfully nice of you." she said. Haruhi bleakly smiled, "Right." she shivered.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Kaoru said, Tamira stretched out her hand to help him but he left too fast.

_"Zzt! What are you trying to pull Kaoru, don't leave me with her..." _Hikaru thought.

"So..." Tamira began, she blushed, "what's it like having a twin?" she said, not really knowing what to say.

"Its alright, I mean I love Kaoru and everything I just wish we were a little different in appearances." Hikaru said closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head, he tried to walk away, but "someone" bumped Tamira into him. Hikaru pried her off of him, but didn't ignore her or walk away.

"What's it like having 2 sisters?" He asked, blushing. Their bodies touching sent him warm sensations all over his body, and he couldn't afford to cut her any slack.

"Well, its okay I guess...sometimes I wish I was the oldest. Y'know? So that for once I could call the shots and get all the praise and responsibility." Tamira said before smiling. Hikaru looked as if he was in a daze as he looked into her gorgeous sea of brown eyes. And when she smiled than grin it seemed even more brown and cute.

"Haruhi was even talking about us being sisters, imagine that." She smiled her grin again, Hikaru wished he had a drink to plunge into her smiling face.

"So, why of all places are you in Japan to study?" Haruhi asked, Abuya frowned tears coming to her eyes.

"I-I umm..." Abuya began, Haruhi told her she wasn't going to pressure her into answer if she didn't want to. _"Come to think of it I've never seen Abuya or Ilori frown." _Haruhi thought, _"Could it truly be that serious?" _. By the time she finished Hikaru and Tamira were at it again.

"Why did you even come here!" He yelled ironically enough. "-_-, Of course this club ironic." Haruhi said aloud.

"Go back to where ever it is you came from and quit trying to mess up everything!" Hikaru yelled, Kaoru dropped down their drinks on the table and looked at his brother--well everyone was looking at Hikaru.

Tamira scoffed at him, "I don't believe you." she said turning away.

"I'm not joking, Kaoru doesn't even like you, leave him alone! I don't understand why he would ever fight for someone like you, all you do is look for friends to steal!" Hikaru yelled, Kaoru who was next to him stepped back in shock.

"How could you ever answer for me?" Kaoru said hurt, Hikaru looked at him.

"That's what you told me." Hikaru said softly.

_Last night:_

_"Hikaru!" Kaoru said running after his brother, the other members were far away, running towards them._

_"I don't like them! I really don't like them, why can't they just leave?" Hikaru said, Kaoru held his brother._

_"I don't like them at all either, and yeah I wish they could leave, but do it for the family. They're a big client after all." Kaoru said hugging him tighter._

_"Kaoru, I don't care! I want them gone now!" Hikaru shouted, turning around and running past the Host Club._

_Tamira _stood shocked, dumbfounded by what she had heard. "Hn..." She said biting her finger, she closed her eyes to keep from crying.

"Then...then why did you save me today?! F-for your family or did you really care? It was for your family wasn't it?!" She shouted, tears dropping rapidly. Tamaki put his arm around her.

"I-I-I don't know, no...maybe..." Kaoru said softly, he looked to the ground. Hikaru look furiously at her, "So go away," he said slowly not looking at her.

"You..." Ilori started quietly, her hair hid her face but when she suddenly looked up she was crying "You have no right to be mean to us! M-mother didn't want us anymore, and some paper said we weren't her kids. Papa's the only one who wanted us, and that's a lot to handle! You should be nice to Tamira, I don't care if your not nice to me, Tamira's the one who's always being yelled at and hit because of me...because of us...so be nice please,...okay?" She said softly taking Hikaru's hand. Hikaru grunted softly, "I had no idea..." he whispered.

"We're so sorry." The twins and Tamaki said, everyone looked at Tamaki curiously.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Haruhi asked, narrowing her eyes at Tamaki. Tamaki stunted a pose dramatically, "Because I know what its like to not be wanted by your own kin! I should have been exceedingly kind!" Tamaki said, some how being in the middle of some show with a spot light on him, and the crowd of girls clapping and crying.

"-_- How could _you_ have known if they never told you?" Haruhi muttered through fish lips.

Tamira stood still frozen, Honey pushed Usa-chan into her arms. She squeezed it in a hug, tears began to flow. Hikaru pulled her into a hug, (Honey: _! Usa-chan! Don't squeeze Usa-chan in your hug!) "I'm so sorry, please forgive me." he said in her ear. She looked shocked, he softly kissed her hair, "Please don't cry anymore, here at the Host Club--" he began.

"You're always wanted!" The rest chimed in.

_"Always welcome, huh...like a real family." _The three girls said in their heads at the same time

7 : 14 pm

"5...4...3...2...1! Ready or not here I come!" Little Ilori of seven years said, their were playing blind hide and go seek, they all wore blind folds as she tried to touch them.

"Who is this?" She said, touching a warm fuzzy head.

"Takashi." He said with his deep voice, he came out from crouching under the table. Chills were sent down her spine, her hair stood on edge, she sensed his rising, and she fell down on the floor.

"Hika-kun! Hika-kun help!" She screamed, Tamaki came from the closet, the squished Haruhi came from behind him

"What's wrong?" Hikaru said picking her up, "You, you promised he wasn't scary..." she whined.

"He's not see?" Hikaru said handing her over to Mori. Mori held her carefully, yet stiffly as well.

"Hello." He smiled, she smiled back weakly, Honey came from the table and climbed up on him too.

"See, he's more like a big bear!" Honey smiled, "Bear, _desu ka (you say)?_" she replied feeling around his face. She began to giggle, "Bear-kun!" she joked.

"Its getting late...again," Haruhi said, "I'll have the driver drop you off." Tamaki said instantly.

"Sure..." Haruhi smiled, making him blush, and nervously laugh.

"Say...are there any amusement parks around here?" Abuya asked Kyoya, Kyoya lifted his glasses nodded.

"Can we go? Can we go?" Honey asked, _"We?"_ Abuya said in her mind, but she sheepishly nodded.

"Yay! Yay!" Honey cheered, he went by Tamaki and Ilori who were playing video games.

"What?" Tamaki asked, Honey grinned, "Amusement park!" he cheered.

Ilori stopped playing, she frowned. "Oh..." Was all she said, Honey looked horrified.

"I'm blind for the next two days, how could I go?" She asked softly, "I'll be your eyes." Tamaki smiled. She turned her head to him, "If its okay with Tamira-chan." Tamaki smiled to the quiet Tamira who laid on the couch looking no where in particular.

"Where's Tamira?" Ilori questioned softly, Tamaki lifted her up and placed her next to her. Tamira pulled her closer.

"How are your eyes?" Tamira asked sweetly.

"Better, I hope." Ilori smiled cutely, "I hope so too." Tamira said softly. Tamira looked less sulky.

"We're going to an Amusement Park. Tamaki's going to be my eyes he's so silly, my eyes are right here." Ilori giggled, Tamira laughed, "Yes. Very silly." She said looking at the king who was seductively playing the piano to Honey who politely smiled, not understanding his majesty.

Next Day:

"Good morning!" The twin maids said, Abuya arose quickly checking the time.

"School is canceled every 7 Tuesdays." The maids announced. Abuya slunk into her resting position.

"Where's Tamira...oh that's right." Abuya said.

_Last night:_

_"Haruhi's father insisted I stay the night...I'll call you in the morning." Tamira smiled, sparkles surrounded her._

"Where's Ilori?" Abuya asked, "With the masters." the maids bowed. Abuya went back to sleep, _"Its only 5 am, what could they be doing?" _she said sleepily in her head.

"I don't like this cereal..." Groaned Ilori, who was being force fed. _"You woke us up to feed you, your going to eat what you receive." _Hikaru said bitterly in his mind. In actuality she only woke up Kaoru, but Hikaru decided to follow.

"Don't think of it like Yuru's, think of it like...candy." Kaoru smiled, pinching her nose lightly and putting the spoon full of the 'Yucky, But Healthy, Yuru's'. Hikaru looked to his brother, "Actually, I think Kyoya said that his doctor can fix her eyes this morning, just before the Amusement Park exploration." he said.

"Can he really?" The two other people said, in hope.

"First go to sleep, because its at 8 (the appointment), the Amusement Park starts one hour after that." Hikaru said. They finished eating, and went to sleep.

"Can I sleep with you guys? Abuya isn't the nicest sleeper." Ilori smiled, how could they say no to a blind child? They looked to each other, "Sure." they said simultaneously.

......

"So what was Kenya like?" Hikaru asked curiously, Ilori was in the middle turned towards Hikaru, she shifted on her back. Ilori softly began to sing.

_Born to a throne, stronger than Rome_

_But Violent prone, poor people zone_

_But it's my home, all I have known_

_Where I got grown, streets we would roam_

_But out of the darkness, I came the farthest_

_Among the hardest survival_

_Learn from these streets, it can be bleak_

_Except no defeat, surrender retreat_

_So we struggling, fighting to eat and_

_We wondering when we'll be free_

_So we patiently wait, for that fateful day_

_It's not far away, so for now we say_

_When I get older, I will be stronger_

_They'll call me freedom, just like a Waving Flag_

_And then it goes back, and then it goes back_

_And then it goes back_

_So many wars, settling scores_

_Bringing us promises, leaving us poor_

_I heard them say, love is the way_

_Love is the answer, that's what they say,_

_But look how they treat us, make us believers_

_We fight their battles, then they deceive us_

_Try to control us, they couldn't hold us_

_Cause we just move forward like Buffalo Soldiers_

_But we struggling, fighting to eat_

_And we wondering, when we'll be free_

_So we patiently wait, for that faithful day_

_It's not far away, but for now we say-_

- Ka'naan Lyrics: Waving Flag

('-_-; Sorry if that was a bit random! Just wanted to sum it all up!)

The cell phone rang, "Sakura Kiss" was the ring tone.

"Tamaki-Senpai." Glared the twins, who were moved to tears.

"Change of plans! Immediate intervention is needed; I was sleeping and had a great idea! What if we have a ball, you know like in Cinderella?---GASP! We can do a Cinderella play!!! First we have to learn ball room dancing..." Tamaki said ranting on and on, until the twins stopped him.

"OI! We get already your majesty!" They shouted into the phone, straight into the delicate ears of Tamaki.

*** Ouran High School Host Club ***

Hikaru was blushing, "Why does she have to look so beautiful of all days?" he muttered, he dug the tip of his shoes into the ball room floor.

"This is one of your mom's designs." Tamira smiled, Hikaru nodded his face still beet red. Hikaru gently slid his arm around her petite waist.

"Are you alright, am I going too fast?" Tamira's sweet voice asked into his ear, _"She's going to give me a nose bleed." _thought Hikaru who just shook his head.

"You sure, you seem off!" Tamira said before falling down. Everyone was looking at Hikaru, Tamira blushed and laughed on the floor.

"I slipped, oops..." She smiled, he helped her up smiling back.

"I didn't do anything, so if you don't mind!" He shouted, glaring at everyone.

"Gah! Hika-sempai is the scary one..." Ilori said her hair standing on end, Honey held her closer.

"Not at all, in fact I think he's getting use to you guys." Honey said as they slowly danced around.

Tamaki was going off the wall, "_Yoroshii (Good)_! Good!" he praised to his companions.

"So, who's going to be Cinderella?" Abuya asked, Tamaki's face lit up.

"Haruhi of course!" He grinned, his nose running on the thought of Haruhi as Cinderella.

"Then wouldn't I be the prince, because your automatically king? She couldn't be Cinderella because that would make her your daughter-in-law." Hikaru teased, "Ouran Host Club style of course!" Tamaki interrupted. Hikaru's mouth twitched.

Abuya rested her head on Mori's chest sighing, she blushed at how comfortable he was. They were waltzing across the floor in slow, lithe movements; gracefully holding each other close and speaking into each other's ears.

"I really like you Mori-kun." She said blushing, he was blushing she could feel it.

"Abuya-chan, I really like you as well. Your a beautiful person, inside and out. Do you wish to go on a date with me?" He asked softly, not stiff at all.

"Yes, I would love that." She giggled, enjoying herself. Laughing cut into the moment.

***Power Motor* Renge came up on her machine, laughing and fanning herself in a ball gown.**

"Renge-chan, I vote Renge-chan for Cinderella." Kyoya smiled purposefully trying to initiate the voting process, Renge stopped her laughing.

"2 more votes for Renge!" The twins chimed, just to throw off their king. Tamaki froze, "No matter." he tried to convince himself.

"Me? As Cinderella? **Please**, I was _born_ to direct!" Renge said.

"But, the camera is so very kind to your face." Kyoya insisted, dodging the death glares that Tamaki sent him.

"But, if you didn't direct the play wouldn't be as good, so no one would even care about your face!" Tamaki argued he was on Haruhi's back leaning into the arguement, "You can get off of me!" Haruhi said pushing the blonde off of her back.

"Let's do this civilly, here, everyone take a piece of paper--no voting for yourself. Okay, for choice 1 is the prince, the king is Tamaki, 2 is for Cinderella, 3 & 4 are for the sisters, 5 is the step mom, 6 is the fairy, and 7 is the squire--guy... " Haruhi said taking action. Tamaki clapped for her.

"Kaoru, did she say any thing about multiple voting?" Hikaru sneakily asked.

"No, Hikaru then it must be okay."

Hikaru's paper Kaoru's paper

1) Kaoru 1) Hikaru

2) Haruhi 2) Haruhi

3) Renge 3) Renge

4) Abuya 4) Tamira

5) Tamira 5) Abuya

6) Haruhi 6) Haruhi

7) Mori 7) Mori

Tamaki grunted, "Cinderella can't be Haruhi if I'm going to be the King!" he whined crying.

Tamaki's paper Honey's Paper

1) Kyoya 1) Mori-kun!!!

2) Abuya 2) Ilori-chan!!!

3) Tamira 3) Renge-chan

4) Ilori 4) Abuya-chan

5) Renge 5) Tamira

6) Haruhi - I'm so sorry! 6) Haruhi-chan!!!

7) Honey 7) Kyoya-kun!!!

Kyoya/Mori/Abuya/Haruhi's Paper Ilori's paper Tamira

I don't particularly care

1) Onii-san 1) Kyoya

2) Haruhi-senpai 2) Abuya

3) Tamira-senpai 3) Renge

4) Abuya-senpai 4) Ilori

5) Renge-senpai 5) Hikaru

6) Hikaru-senpai 6) Kaoru

7) Kaoru-senpai 7) Mori

"So as our prince we have...Kyoya-sama?!" Haruhi said surprised that people saw him "princely".

"Okay, but our Cinderella is...me." Haruhi smiled, Tamaki fainted in shock.

"The sisters will be...Renge and Tamira. The step-mother will be...hn...a tie between Renge and Tamira, that will be redone between the two since so many people didn't care. The fairy is to be...me? Okay, we're redoing that and Cinderella then. (Tamaki's up) And our squire is...Mori-senpai." Haruhi smiled.

"Okay, there will be a random drawing, I'll put my name, Tamira, and Renge's name in a hat and chose with the appropriate category." Haruhi smiled.

"Cinderella is Renge, the step mother will be me, hmm...that's going to be fun. And the fairy is Tamira." Haruhi smiled.

"Oh! Good job! Good job, Haruhi-san!" Tamaki said rubbing his face against hers.

The Next Day:

"Get to work!" Haruhi barked ruthlessly, scaring even Tamaki. Renge scrubbed the floor again, glaring at the crowd, who were starting to feel uncomfortable at how good the two girls were doing.

"Right away mother..." Renge said dramatically, her face innocent and clean. Haruhi "slapped" her, "I am not your mother!" Tamaki mouthed the words because he was so in to it.

.....

"Squire..." Kyoya said solemnly, Mori looked up nicely at him causing the crowd to roar with "Aw"s and "oh"s and throw roses.

"Doesn't Mori-kun look absolutely cute?" The girls chattered, "I know! I know!" the others responded.

"Orson Wells once said, "We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone." do you agree Squire?" Kyoya asked as if he were the loneliest person, the girls drank his words like milk.

"No, master...I believe that there is a greater being that's with us always, making sure we are never alone..." Mori said smiling softly. Kyoya widened his eyes and he grunted into a small chuckle.

"You mean God, do you not?" He smiled, Mori nodded.

"I believe so too now, thank you. I feel, I feel as if I want a love now. Throw me a ball for my birthday, my 24th birthday." Kyoya announced.

The crowd went wild.

"Do my ears deceive me? My son wishes to wed finally? Oh praise the Lord!" Tamaki smiled dramatically, he theatrically stood up off his throne and danced around.

There was a loud crash and a simultaneous "sorry" that erupted from behind the scenes.

"Ouch! Ouch!" Renge said falling to the floor. The twins defensively waved their hands.

"Do something..." Tamaki whispered while he stalled.

"Abuya you go be the new Cinderella." The twins smirked.

"You did this on purpose didn't you..." Renge glared, the twins picked her up and put her on her machine pressing the button to send her back to France.

............................ Kissing Scene

Abuya looked at Mori-kun with faded eyes, she whispered an apology as she turned around to greet her prince.

"You may kiss the bride." The twin pastors said smiling.

Abuya gently wrapped her arms around Kyoya's neck, he softly did the same to her waist. He lifted her chin, and began to lean in.

"M-mori-kun, aren't you going to do something?" Tamira asked, Mori turned to her and shook his head. She was resting against the carriage , holding her head in her hands.

"I know you like each other, when you saved her that one day you could see it in her face that she started to have a crush on you; and when we were at the hospital you two talked the whole time, only twice did you guys stop talking. When you two were dancing you looked amazing. But, if you say so..." Tamira said shrugging. Mori's face turned red, Honey looked up to him.

"Go, go and get your Cinderella." Honey said pulling the bottom of his shirt.

"Can't. The twins over heard you and are glaring at me." Mori said as if he was a statue.

"Aw well...I guess--hey!" Honey and Tamira said simultaneously.

"What?" Mori asked curiously. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tamira asked.

"You'll go be the new Cinderella and push your sister out of the way?" Honey said, Tamira stared at him.

"How did you--" she began, but Honey already pushed her.

Abuya fell into Tamaki's arms as he held her too tight to fuss.

"What's going on here?!" Abuya whispered heatedly, "Why didn't you tell me that you liked Mori-kun? I would have done something." Tamaki said seriously his hair covering his face. Abuya stopped, and lowered her eyes, "Because, because I didn't want to ruin the show." she said truthfully.

"But, that's what friends are for, now that we're going to be close you have to trust me...trust us." Tamaki said softly, looking at her with glossy teared eyes. She looked up at him with her mouth partly open, a tear fell on her forehead. She smiled.

Tamira shut her eyes and began to make things up as she dramatically spoke.

"How dare that faker try and steal my prince!" She said pointing to Abuya, Kyoya looked indifferently at this, he pulled her close. He was very much business like, and gasped her face with star power.

"If we lose money, your paying for apology cards and this whole thing." He whispered forcefully in her ear.

"It's all about money to you isn't it?" She said her mouth twitching.

"What else is there?" He smiled.

Hikaru looked down and upset, his fists were shaking at his side.

"Kaoru this isn't working." He said unhappily, before Kaoru could stop him or touch him he charged on stage. He pulled Kyoya back and grabbed Tamira's face.

"I may not be much but I love you, Cinderella!" He shouted, Tamira jumped in surprise and shock.

"Just what do you think you're do--" She began, he kissed her. His eyes screamed "go along with it if you know what's good for you."; her eyes screamed "I was already thinking that, thank you very much." The audience delayed the clapping, but it came on full charge once Hikaru tried to pry open Tamira's mouth with his tongue, but it looked like a passionate kiss.

"Wh-what's going on?" The clueless Tamaki asked.

"This is just my hypothesis, but it looks as if Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to mess everything up, but Hikaru was shocked when he saw Tamira trying to kiss someone else and he dove in." Kyoya smiled pushing up his glasses.

"Hikaru is that mean?" Tamaki said in shock.

"No, Hikaru's that much in love." Kyoya said, leaving Tamaki.

The next day

"The Host Club is over filled," Haruhi said, being pressed against the walls by girl's bodies. Tamaki took to action right away, pulling her up high in the air and walking against the crowd.

"Tamira-chan, your the second oldest right?" A young boy with black hair said leaning onto the wall, and into her personal space.

She blushed, "N-no..." she started, she caught the jealous glare that Hikaru gave them and nearly squealed from fright.

_"He really knows how to scare a person...I like him better this way than hating me though..."_ She smiled at him, he adverted his gaze and looked away blushing.

"Tamira-chan, how many Amaechi siblings are there?" He asked, shifting her head towards him, he cupped her chin.

"4." Tamira said showing four fingers, the whole room turned upside down but the three girls.

"It goes, Abuya, Sichi, me, and Ilori. In fact, Sichi-chan should be arriving any moment. She had to finalize the papers and what-not back home." Tamira said lightly touching her bottom lip.

The door opened to Room 3 the would-be-non-used Music room. A dazzling amount of sparkles filled the air as a blinding white background filled the air.

Silence replaced the heavy chatter. A young girl with straight long hair entered the room without a smile or a frown, just a plain face. She had beautiful brown hair, it was up in a neat pony tail; she wore the Ouran uniform with grace, her face seemed homely and motherly but none the less refrained, as if she didn't want to interact with anyone. She quietly looked around, all eyes were on her. She went straight for Abuya.

"Its official." She said like a business woman, Abuya's eyes watered and she hugged her sister.

"Don't you know how to greet someone, _baka (dummy)_?" Abuya said burying her face in the shocked girl's shoulder. The girl didn't smile, she just frowned after awhile, "Okay Abuya, your done." she said prying her sister off of her.

Tamira hesitantly went over to her, they looked alike in some ways, but the other looked older and less sensitive. Tamira hugged her meaningfully for about a minute, the girl didn't hug back.

"Where is Ilori?" The girl asked dully, not even greeting her sister. Ilori hugged her from behind, catching her off guard.

_"T-they're like an army." _ Hikaru said in his mind, horrified by how many there were. Kaoru just looked on staring, without a smile or a frown.

"Hello, Lovely, my name is Kyoya Otori, what might your name be?" Kyoya said, being the first to greet her, Tamaki hid behind Kaoru shivering at the unfeeling girl before them.

"Anything really." The girl answered, Kyoya looked shocked but he smiled anyway, "What? You said what _might_ your name be. Anyway, my real name is Sichi Amaechi.

"Well, Sichi-chan, I'm so very pleased to meet your acquaintance." He said bowing to kiss her hand.

"Like wise." She said stiffly, the previous joke was cut short, as if she were a robot.

"None of them are anything alike." Haruhi commented, catching the eyes of Sichi. Sichi stared for awhile, as if pondering, then she turned away back to Abuya.

"There will be no need for you to stay at the Hitachiin residence next month." She said to the eldest, Abuya smiled half grateful it wasn't something embarrassing that she had said, like "What is this place, and why are they all staring?".

"Sichi lighten up, your with good company." Abuya smiled, taking her hands. Sichi looked around, "More like--" she began, Abuya covered her mouth. Sichi wiped her mouth when Abuya released it. Abuya laughed nervously.

"Oh, you. Always with the jokes, huh?" Abuya said, Sichi narrowed her eyes at her older sister.

"I almost never joke." She said seriously, Abuya froze and sighed letting her sister walk away.

"Don't worry, she'll come around. I can tell." Mori said placing a firm hand on Abuya's shoulder. She smiled up to him, "Yeah, she'll just need time to warm up, when she does she's such a dear." Abuya said looking back to her sister who moved to the corner of the room.

"Hikaru-kun." Kaoru said softly, Hikaru was brewing anger in his face but relaxed and sighed.

"What can I do? What can we do to make them leave?" He said in defeat.

"Sichi-chan looks unhappy and a woman unhappy doesn't suit the Host Club." Tamaki said suddenly, he stormed his way over to the window in which she sat.

"Hello, Princess, my name is Tamaki king of the Host Club." He said kindly, handing her a rose. She blinked at him, not saying a word.

"Eh...heh, heh."He said slinking away.

"Can't handle her? Let me try..." Haruhi said, Tamaki got up and refused to allow Haruhi's feelings to be hurt on account of him not being able to cheer Sichi up. Still Haruhi disobeyed against Tamaki's wishes and left. She softly touched Sichi's shoulder.

"Your a female aren't you? I could tell by the femininity in your eyes and stature." Sichi said right away, Haruhi nodded accordingly and satfurther down the bench from her.

"I know what it is like to lose your mother, I lost mine too." Haruhi smiled, reaching out to touch her. Sichi looked surprised and less sullen. In no time they began to chatter and laugh; much to Tamaki's disapproval and insisting that he warmed her up for Haruhi.

By the end of the night Sichi was more open and smiling. Her face was indeed warmer than any face they'd seen before, she looked motherly and kind. She had a maternal pitch in her voice that was soft and fruitful. Nothing like the hardened robot, she had seemed to be before. She was surrounded by the Host Club and a few lingering girls as she told stories and such. They softly drank every word of her voice as if it were mother to child, she was a beautiful, beautiful girl inside and out.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru said softly tugging at his shirt. Hikaru slowly and barley attentively turned to him. "I think I like her, I mean really, really like her." Kaoru whispered.

"Yeah she's like a mother, no?" Hikaru said, not understanding the depth of which his brother spoke of. Sichi wasn't this all motherly woman, just mostly she had a wild and demanding side that sparked within her heart and eyes that was plain to the naked eye. Kaoru was falling for her faster than lightening, he shifted uneasily on the floor, he kept criss-crossing his legs over and over again, looking around nervously. Honey laid in Sichi's lap along with Ilori leaning on her arm. The rest sat on the floor around her, as she continued with soft tales of her adventures with her sisters and individually.

"-Yawn-, but I think it's time someone else gave this a shot." She said suddenly, Tamaki immediately pouted frowning at such a "selfish request". She was surprised she was so well liked, she was surprised she even opened up to then.

_"Good going Sichi, now that they know the real you their going to try and break you down. Remember why you have the wall up in the first place." Sichi _said in her mind; Sichi frowned to the crowd, "I'm going home." she said sharply.

"Is she bi polar?" "I don't know, you think?" "Maybe." "She's nice one second and cold the next." Floated around the room.

Kaoru began to follow her out but stopped suddenly, _"I can't love her, she's the enemy..." _ he said in his mind.

A/N: Thank you for reading!! If there are any confusion just tell me, and I will do my best to clarify it! =)! It will all unravel soon! Next chapter: The Adventures Begin!!

Loves ya!

GOD Bless you!!!


End file.
